1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the invention relate generally to lighting fixtures used for illumination purposes, and more particularly, to lighting fixtures used in buildings for the purpose of general illumination and accent illumination.
2. Description of the Related Art
General illumination in buildings is primarily from lighting fixtures. These lighting fixtures use either fluorescent, incandescent or a HID lighting source.
When a lighting source lamp burns-out, it must be replaced. Typically, a fluorescent lamp will need to be replaced every 15,000 hours, an incandescent lamp every 2000 hours, and an HID lamp every 20,000 hours. Associated ballast replacement occurs about every five years. The cost to conduct such maintenance and replacement can be expensive as well as disruptive to the occupants.
Lighting fixtures also deteriorate over time. Fixtures, and particularly metal fixtures, can be scraped or bent during maintenance or when an object strikes the fixture. This deterioration over time reduces fixture performance and fixture aesthetics.
In addition to maintenance, the cost of operating a fixture is tied directly to its energy use. Many municipalities also have restrictions on the amount of energy that can be allocated to general and accent illumination by lighting fixtures.
In present designs, LEDs are forward facing and the viewer can thus see the individual LED light sources. Typically these light sources appear as dots, which are not visually appealing and tend to not meet the criteria for illumination appearance desired by most users.
Thus it would be a great benefit to have a fixture that is virtually maintenance free, is resistant to deterioration of performance over its life span, has reduced power consumption, and has a softer appearance.